<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1 Way Dean Didn't Learn Sam was an Omega by Selune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924647">1 Way Dean Didn't Learn Sam was an Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selune/pseuds/Selune'>Selune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam's An Omega and Dean Doesn't Know [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Sam Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selune/pseuds/Selune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to tell Dean he's a Omega, but keeps getting his voicemail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam's An Omega and Dean Doesn't Know [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1 Way Dean Didn't Learn Sam was an Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Setting: Stanford</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Year 2001</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timeline: One month after Sam left for school, 2 weeks after the semester began</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Voicemail #1 </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, Dean, it’s me. Look, I, uh, I know Dad said not to come back – and I WON’T - but, uh, I really need to talk to you about something. Something, uh, HAPPENED, and I could use your help. Call me.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Voicemail #2 – One Hour Later </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Dean, it’s me again. It’s - I guess you’re somewhere you can’t answer. Probably on a hunt. Or with Dad? Anyway, um, just whenever you get this, can you call me back? It’s important. Bye.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Voicemail #3 – Two Hours Later </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, so I guess you’re out of range, on a hunt? Hope you’re being safe. Anyway, I got things taken care of, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sorta</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, so you don’t have to worry about me. I won’t be near my phone for a few days, but I’d like to talk to you when I get back. It’d be nice to hear your voice. . .</span>
  </em>
  <span>Shit,</span>
  <em>
    <span> that sounds needy – </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>oh, fuck, I thought I hung up, already.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Voicemail #4 – One Week Later </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Dean, it’s Sammy. That took longer than I thought, but I’m out of the hospital, now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t mean to say that – I'm fine, really. Nothing to worry about. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. It was worse – ha!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, really, I’m OK. But, uh, I do need to talk to you, and I don’t want to have to do it through voicemail. It’s kind of sensitive.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll call back tomorrow. Please pick up. Or just call me back?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Voice #5 – One Day Later</strong>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, so it’s like that, I guess! So much for always being there for me! Jerk. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“. . .I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. Just, I wanted to tell YOU </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, and not phone you. . .I should just come out and say it, since it doesn’t seem like I’m going to catch you anytime soon. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m an Omega. Yeah – right?! I couldn’t believe it either, at my age. 99% percentile, the oldest anyone at the campus health clinic had ever seen. They made me check into the hospital, as a precaution because they thought my heat might kill me. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But it didn’t - I made it through, and I’m feeling 100%. . . basically.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um, so I do still need your help. Stanford is making me get a guardian, because, you know, OMEGA. It’s so stupid and backwards, but it has to be a legal relative, so it’s just you and Dad I can ask, and we both know –”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Voicemail #6 – Five Seconds Later </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stupid fucking phone. Cut me off. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyway, I need a guardian, and you’re the only one I can ask. Dad won’t - we know Dad won’t do it unless I come home. If he’d even let me come home. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just - look – it'd be </span>
  </em>
  <span>really</span>
  <em>
    <span> easy. I have everything already set up. You wouldn’t have to do anything except call the admin office and tell them you’re my brother and my guardian. Maybe sign a form. That simple.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, Dean. I need you.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Voicemail #7 – One Day Later </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“OK, so I guess that’s a no, then. You know what? FUCK you, Dean! I need one thing from you, and you can’t even be bothered to turn me down?! You’re a coward.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Voicemail #8 – Three Hours Later </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dean, I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. Post-heat hormones are a real thing, I guess. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just, please – PLEASE – call me back? If I don’t find a guardian myself, they’re going to assign one to me. You know what state guardians are like for Omegas, Dean. They’re so overworked, they’ll sign off for me to mate with anyone, just to get a case taken off their pile.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Voicemail #9 – Two Days Later</strong>
  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m looking into getting a religious exemption. Pastor Jim said he’ll be my guardian, if Stanford allows it. So, I guess you’re off the hook.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Voicemail #10 – 12 Hours Later </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everything’s been taken care of. No need to call back.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>***</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took Dean and Dad almost a month to finish their hunt in B fucking E, West Virginia. A whole ghost family that had all been cremated. Dean got thrown around so much, he didn’t think his noggin would ever be the same again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His phone sure wouldn’t. It got smashed the third time the mom ghost threw him into a wall. It was useless in WV, anyway – practically the whole state was a dead zone. He just hoped Sam hadn’t needed anything while he was out of range. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>